<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Last Knight by payingmydues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342796">Late Last Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/payingmydues/pseuds/payingmydues'>payingmydues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knight Squad (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Comfort, Crying, Gen, Gender non-conformity, Light Angst, Makeup, boys in makeup, two pretty best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/payingmydues/pseuds/payingmydues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciara woke up in the middle of the night to a noise coming from the bathroom. The light was on too. That’s strange, she thought, everyone should be asleep right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arc &amp; Ciara (Knight Squad)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Last Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh, ok, this fandom needs more fics. Where are all my JATP buddies at?<br/>The title is a slight reference, I hope you get it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciara woke up in the middle of the night to a noise coming from the bathroom. The light was on too. That’s strange, she thought, everyone should be asleep right now. I guess a midnight bathroom trip isn’t that weird, she reasoned, falling back asleep. </p><p>The same thing happened an hour later and now Cirara was really confused. It’s not like she was a heavy sleeper but this had never happened before. Looking over at the bathroom door, she realized that <em>whoever it was</em> was still in there. Maybe someone was homesick or having an anxiety attack. Cirara decided that she should make sure everything was ok. She noticed that Prudy was still fast asleep in her bed next to Ciara’s so it must be either Warwick or Arc in the bathroom.</p><p>Ciara approached the door and knocked softly. <br/>
“Are you ok in there buddy?” She asked, figuring that she would be able to tell who it was by their voice.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Arc’s voice rushed out. He sounded startled, which made sense considering that it was almost two in the morning. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Cirara prodded “You’ve been in there for over an hour. Can I help you with anything?”</p><p>Cirara heard running water and shuffling behind the door. It sounded like Arc was gathering things up off the counter. She was about to go back to bed, figuring that it was his business, when she heard a sound like something hitting the floor and a muttered curse under Arc’s breath. The lock was pretty easy to pick anyway. </p><p>When Cirara opened the door, she saw Arc sitting on the floor, with some of her makeup on the ground around him. There was a shattered eyeshadow palette, several tubes of lipstick and mascara, and an exploded bottle of glitter. That would be fun to clean up. She was about to scold Arc for messing with her stuff when she saw his face. </p><p>Not only was there mascara running down his cheeks from the tears he was trying to hide, but it looked like he had been scrubbing lipstick and eyeliner off in a hurry. Probably when he heard her knock on the door.</p><p>“What’s going on, Arc?” She asked, making sure her voice was as non-threatening as possible. He was clearly crying, after all.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ciara, I really shouldn't have been messing around. That’s all it was, I didn't mean anything by it. But now your makeup is ruined and I’ll get you new stuff, or pay you back for it, I swear.” He looked so nervous that she couldn’t help patting his shoulder for comfort.</p><p>“Hey, it’s no big deal. I’m a princess, I can get more stuff anytime I want. But what were you doing?” She paused for a moment, looking at the parts of his face that weren’t completely ruined. The eyeliner might have been better than she could do herself. “Arc, I’d like you to answer me honestly, if you're comfortable with that. Have you- have you done this before?”</p><p>He looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed, or ashamed, or scared, It was hard to tell with the black streaks running down his face. Then, he nodded his head, refusing to answer her verbally. </p><p>“Oh buddy, don’t worry about it. You’re ok.” She said, standing up to grab him a washcloth. She wet it in the sink and handed it to him. “You probably want to take it off for now though.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ciara.” Arc said, swiping the washcloth over his face. Even without a mirror he got everything. He was clearly just as practiced at taking off his makeup quickly, without leaving a trace, as he was with putting it on.</p><p>“Arc, there is nothing wrong if you want to wear makeup sometimes. I hope that nobody in school, and definitely nobody in Phoenix Squad, will ever give you trouble because of it. And if they do, well, there may just be a royal decree against it pretty soon. Funny how coincidences work like that.”</p><p>Arc smiled and huffed a breath at that, not ready to laugh quite yet. Cirara always knew how to make people feel loved and protected. </p><p>“Is there anything else I should know about before we both go back to bed? It has been a long night.” Ciara turned to face Arc, giving him her full attention.</p><p>“Umm, I can tell you more tomorrow. I think I need some time alone to think about things. Meet me at midnight, here in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Ok, goodnight Arc,” Ciara kissed the side of his head. “Remember that I love you and care about you no matter what. We all do. And, uh, you’re cleaning that up.” She said, painting to the glitter and eyeshadow covering the floor.</p><p>“Fair enough. Thanks, Ciara. Goodnight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am planning on doing another chapter but I also have other fics I'm working on. Any thoughts/suggestions for the next chapter? Please comment.</p><p>BTW, if you are a JATP fan, check out my fic "Only the Good Die Young."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>